comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra III
Terra is a new hero that is a member of the Junior Team of the Titans. She pops up at random places, covering vast distances in a short time and often helping with natural disasters and people in need of rescue. She often shys away from the media, so most of what is known about her is what is publized by the Titans. Atlee is truly an unknown, although people who run into her find the girl a bit weird, and somewhat clueless. Background * Atlee was born in the subterranean community of Strata, a whole world of biodiversity evolved from an alien visitor to Earth. Rampant human industrialization has threatened their world, so they began using geokinetic protectors to keep the surface world at arm's length. * After the loss of the previous protector, a young girl named Atlee inherited the role, and traveled to the surface world, where she modeled her presence on that of the native superheroes. * Eventually, Atlee fell in with the Titans, even though her use of the codename 'Terra' was a bit of a loaded choice. She has since remained a member, even though her duties as protector, and her desire to learn more about Earth, have often kept her a less than active presence on the team. Personality Atlee comes from a land below the surface of the Earth, whose social customs evolved along a similar, but not identical track to humans'. Because of this, Atlee is often confounded by human social customs and taboos that are obvious to people born up here. She doesn't mean any offense when she breaks them... she's just a bit... clueless, and this leads to culture clash. Most strikingly, Strata is a utopia, where no bad people exist... at least, none that Atlee has ever been made aware of. So this whole good versus evil thing, it's a new concept to her, and one she occasionally struggles with, especially when people occupy the shades of gray. Atlee herself is very much a good person, sometimes to the point of annoying people. She's bright, intelligent, and perceptive... and her lack of human perspective often means she can use what, to us, would seem like lateral thinking, to get to the bottom of problems. Though new to the idea of superheroes being necessary, she is wholeheartedly committed to the notion, and will use her power selflessly to defend both the people of Strata and her adopted human home. She doesn't even like hurting bad guys. ...More than necessary. Logs First Player *2011-11-25 - Save Me! - Cass, a Daily Planet Reporter asks for someone to save her after a rough day. Terra takes it literally and answers the call. (DP: 2011-11-25 - New Young Heroine) *2011-12-24 - Zombie Bell Rock - Solomon Grundy goes out punching and screaming through the holiday noise! Can Supergirl and Terra quiet him down? *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns - Terra visits the Tower, Solarflare returns, and Kara confesses about her actions under Red Kryptonite. Current Player Gallery Who need doors.gif|Atlee may leave through nearest exit when in a hurry. Terra chat.gif|Sometimes Atlee asks silly questions Spiritual.gif|Atlee is quite spiritual with reverence to the earth. Serious.gif|Atlee means business, she doesn't care who she's dealing with. Own size.gif|Atlee will take on all comers, size don't matter. Minor.gif|Atlee does happen to be underage. Immodest.gif|Atlee isn't quite aware of why there are fitting rooms, or modesty for that matter. Civie clothes.gif|With a little help from her friends, Atlee can get decent clothes. Big Rock.gif|Atlee in action, saving minors in a sphere of earth. Banter.gif|Atlee practices her banter, she tries to get better. Atlee-plush.gif|When out shopping, Atlee would get everything she set her eyes on, if there wasn't a friend near by to drag her away. Atlee hat.gif|Fashionable Atlee? Maybe. Artist.gif|Atlee is quite the artist. Fashion.gif|Atlee has a rather childish fashion sense. Clueless.gif|Atlee loves shopping. If not pulled away, she doesn't care which store she does her shopping at. Atlee civ.gif|Atlee in a sensible look, yay for friends helping with shopping for clothes. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Available